


Reunited

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Season Seven One-Shots [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Homecoming, I fixed it, Reunions, alternate 7x03, bran isn't a robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which I fix Bran and Sansa's reunion.





	Reunited

“Lady Sansa, at the gate.” The guard came running up to her. She was confused, but more than happy to be away from whatever nonsense Littlefinger was spouting. He’d been saying the most cryptic things since they took back Winterfell and at this point she was tiring of it. She played her part and accommodated him, but at the moment she had other concerns.

She followed the guard to the gate, worry settling in her stomach.  _ What could be at the gate? Has Jon returned already? Or has some ill befallen him? Is it Cersei? Is it the Dragon Queen? _ She only let these worries plague her on the inside. Whatever it was, she would deal with it as the Lady of Winterfell. 

She saw a cart, and half of Winterfell was gathered around it. Her worry increased. But putting on her lady’s face, she followed the guard around to the back . . . 

Her heart stopped beating. 

It was him. It was Bran, it was her  _ brother _ . Her little brother, the one who always had a goofy grin and would look down at his feet when he lied, the boy who had climbed the walls of Winterfell, swearing he’d never fall. The boy who’d been asleep when she’d left for King’s Landing all those years ago, the little Lord of Winterfell until Theon . . . she’d thought he was dead. But here he was, alive and healthy.

He turned his head to her and gave a gentle smile.  _ He looks so different. His eyes . . . they’re deeper, darker, and he looks so solemn _ .  _ He looks . . . old, like he’s lived a thousand lifetimes.  _ But that smile, that was the smile she remembered.

“Hello, Sansa.” He said so simply, like he’d only been gone an afternoon. 

Her eyes grew heavy with tears and she flung herself into his arms. He hugged her back tightly. She had two brothers again, not just one, and he was home at last. 

They both broke apart at the same time and she climbed off, still in disbelief. 

Bran gestured to the dark-haired woman next to him, who was of an age with Sansa by her estimate. “This is Meera Reed, daughter of Howland Reed. If it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t be here.”

She bowed her head. “My lady.” She was just as solemn as Bran. 

“Ask anything of me, and it will be given to you.” Anyone who brought her little brother home safe deserved anything she could give her.

“I ask for nothing more than a bed and bread, and a horse for when I return home.” 

Sansa nodded. “Of course.” She turned to one of the guards. “Prepare a room for our guest here, and rooms for my brother. They’ll both want to rest after their journey.” Of which she knew nothing of, but there was time for that later. The guard hurried off.

“Sansa.” She didn’t think she could ever grow tired of hearing his voice. “We have several things to talk about that can’t wait.”

She was confused, but she nodded. “Of course.”

Her brother grew solemn again, staring at her with old, sad eyes. “We should speak in the godswood.”


End file.
